Arena Entertainment
Background: Arena Entertainment was formed in 1991 as a division of Mirrorsoft Ltd. to publish games from it for Sega Genesis. On January 6, 1992, Acclaim Entertainment purchases Mirrorsoft Ltd. and acquired the company to publish Acclaim games for Sega systems. In 1994, it was folded into Acclaim Entertainment. 1st Logo (1991-1992) Nicknames: "The Flower", "The Arena Flower" Logo: On a white background, we see a blue flower. Under it is the word, "ARENA" with the word "ENTERTAINMENT" spaced below it. Variants: *On Back to the Future III, the logo is a bit darker, due to the incorrect palette format. Plus, "ENTERTAINMENT" is a bit smaller. *This logo is shown on the left corner along with The Bitmap Brothers logo on the right on the US Genesis version of Speedball 2: Brutal Deluxe. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game or silent. Availability: Seen on Speedball 2: Brutal Deluxe, Back to the Future III, and BattleMaster for Sega Genesis. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1992-1994) Nicknames: "The Flower II", "The Flower in the Box", "The Arena Flower II" Logo: On a black background, we see the previous logo design, but it's all very light blue, the text is smaller and it's on the blue/dark blue gradient box with a golden border around it. Variants: *On games developed by Probe Software for Sega Genesis and Game Gear, the word, "PRESENTS" is under the logo. *On Sega Genesis version of NBA Jam, the basketball is bouncing on the logo to the left. Plus, it bounces on the ground. *On Game Gear version of NBA Jam, the basketball bounces on the logo to the right. *On Sega Genesis version of T2: The Arcade Game and Game Gear version of Mortal Kombat, the "PRESENTS" text is blue. *On Sega Genesis version of Super High Impact, the logo is on the white background. Plus the byline, "Arena Entertainment a division of Acclaim Distribution, Inc." is under the logo. *On Game Gear and Sega Master System versions of Alien 3, the word "Presents" are lowercased with "P" capitalized. FX/SFX: None, but the basketball bouncing for the NBA Jam variants. Music/Sounds: Silent or the opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on Acclaim games for Sega systems until 1994. Surprisingly, it also appears on the Amiga version of Alien 3. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1993-1994) Nicknames: "The Exploding CD", "The Acclaim/Arena Logo Transformation", "The Arena Flower III", "The Half Flower" Logo: On a black background we see a CD which turns to see a side view of it. Then, it explodes shattering away, then the pieces of the Acclaim logo appear and forms the Acclaim logo. Then the Rainbow colored line like object appears under it. Then it transforms into the "ARENA" text. Then the blue half flower appears unfolding and spreading above it. Trivia: The logo first appeared as a print logo on game covers (although the games themselves used the previous logo). Variant: On WWF Rage in the Cage, the logo is smaller. Plus the CD exploding part is cut and the Acclaim logo is already formed. Also, the rainbow colored line animation is different and the flower appearing animation is different. FX/SFX: The CD exploding, the Acclaim logo forming, the logo transforming, the flower appearing. Music/Sounds: A quiet dark whoosh at first. Before the CD explodes, a random piano theme, then a brief explosion, with a dissonant high-pitched synth chord. A 13-note fanfare which transforms into a rock theme when the Acclaim logo appears. Availability: Seen on Mortal Kombat and WWF Rage in the Cage for Sega CD. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The CD exploding part could catch you off guard.